


Little pink light

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fainting husbands, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lighthearted, Marauders era, Melting Pot Fanfics, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020, baby announcement, marauder baby, marauder marriage, mpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Lily finds out she is pregnant and confirms it with a spell. Organising the perfect way to tell James, she takes a nap and misses his first reaction, what was it?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Little pink light

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Melting Pot Fanfictions Tropes and Fandoms 2020 game, this is for my roll on the 22nd and I picked pregnancy/baby as my prompt and James and Lily as my pairing. Light hearted fun

Lily cast the enchantment Molly has taught her over her womb, sitting her wand on the coffee table she sat back and waited. Not sure how she would feel if it turned pink, were they ready for a baby? Was James ready to be a father? He still ran around with the boys like they were a bunch of first years. Could he really be mature enough? 

The loud beep came from her wand to signal it was time, ever so slowly she opened one eye to look at her wand and saw the bright pink that Molly said meant she was pregnant. 

A feeling of pure joy rushed through her and she knew she was ready, she hadn’t thought up until that moment but as soon as she saw the light she knew it was the right time for them. 

Grabbing her wand from the table she quickly cast some charms to make banners and cook the food she had chosen to have if she was pregnant and then decided to have a nap before James got home. 

She must have slept through her alarm because next thing she was being awoken by Sirius shaking her, “Lils quick! James fainted.” 

With that, he bound back out of the room with a still half asleep Lily following to find James being levitated onto the sofa by Remus. 

“Of course you guys are here when I want a night with him alone,” Lily said laughing. “Well, I wouldn’t have it any other way. My husbands’ husband’s being here. Now you know and I don’t have to tell you.” 

Remus was the first to react, he dropped his wand and ran to her picking her up, in the joy he spun her around, “You’re really having a baby?” 

“Yeah found out this morning, and all this spinning is starting to make the baby very upset.” She stated. 

“Oh sorry Lils, this is so exciting,” Remus said before he set her down on her feet and held her until she stopped rocking. 

Next was Sirius picking her up in a massive bear hug. “congratulations Lils, you’re going to be an amazing mum.” 

“Thanks, guys,” Lily said, smiling widely 

“Are we really having a baby?” Came from the sofa. 

“Yes James, we are really having a baby,” Lily said nervously. What would he say? 

“Oh.” James said before jumping over the back of the sofa and running to her, he pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear, “Thank you, Lily. You are always finding new ways to make me the happiest man alive. And this. This tops the lot. I love you, baby.” 

“I love you to James, and why did you have to go and make me cry,” she said, speaking around tears. 

“I’m sorry Lils! I didn’t mean to!” James said, panic filling him. 

“That will be the hormones speaking. We are in for a wild nine months,” Remus stated. “Especially if James and Sirius here panic every time you start to cry.” 

Lily laughed and pushed James and Sirius’ hands away. “Okay, guys. Let’s have some dinner. Lucky I made heaps, deep down I knew you two would be here at the very least. If not Pete.” 

“He’s stuck around work or something like that,” Sirius shrugged, not even apologetic that he was there for the news. 

“Now let’s sit down and plan how this is all going to work,” Remus said. 

“Um okay?” Lily said, confusion showing on her face. 

“Of course they’ll be here to help the whole time, Lily,” James stated. 

“Of course.” 

“A baby, this is beyond exciting. We have our work cut out for us, but together we have got this.” 

Lily sat back and watched the men discuss plans for her and the baby and laughed at the fact that when she married James, she hadn’t gained just one husband and father to their children. She’d gained three and sometimes four. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
